User blog:DemoIceman/Character Sheet 1: Zen Kobayashi
History Zen Kobayashi was as normal as the birds that fly in the sky. From his birth to his childhood, he was an average young boy in house of seven. His parents loved each other, his siblings adored one another, and the lie of life simply went on until the truth reared its ugly head. In actuality his father was having an affair with business associate and had been for many years. Once he discovered that his mistress was pregnant he decided it was time to abandon his original family. He left his wife in a divorce that resurrected her previous alcoholic tendencies and the lawful theft of the youngest child. Zen’s joyous childhood had evolved into a depressing young adulthood. With mother bouncing from jobs to men to and to new bars, as well as restless siblings that have resorted to criminal acts, Zenith’s life was going downhill steadily. Life had its way with Zen, from bullies to even false friends, but he kept pushing forward. Hoping that life would turn a new cheek and things would look up for him and Life? Well....it laughed in his face. On a random day after classes, Zenith took his usual shortcut back home through the woods. He had explored the woods dozens of times when he was young, so he knew it was strange when, out of the corner of his eye he saw a door in the middle of the forest. As his he turned to face the strange shimmering door, a voice of many beings began to speak in his mind.... You, that has gazed upon the gate to Nezarhäth, I ask you but one question....what do you seek? His body began to move without his intent as he stepped closer to the structure, dropping everything that he was caring. The chrome texture of the door began to morph into an azure pool the closer he got and so the voice rang out once more... We of The Silent give you this opportunity, to become something more than a mere human, to obtain what mere human can not achieve, and to change what you desire to change.....We of The Silent wish only for you to make a choice.... Zen was now inches away from the door and he could feel himself again. He played what the voice said again in his thoughts. Normally he would scoff at the idea of something so...grand, but he could feel something from this “door” and this “door” was in front of him. He stood there as he reviewed his life: the good ol’ days of youth when his family fine, then when everything collapsed, he rememberers the days when his mother would bring someone new into the house the screaming and shouting, when his older brother joined a gain and soon had a child at the age of 17 ( Zen almost forgot he was an uncle at 15), or when his older sister had ran away from home a year ago and had been found killed. He remembers everything he had to in his young life and gazed at the door one last time and then enters. If he thought life was hard in his world....nothing would compare to what was beyond that door. The Challenge of The Silent is given to random beings, some maybe strong, others could be weak. But it was always the same when you enter: The greater the power, The harder it is to obtain it. Zenith learned that the hard way. From the day he awoke on a slab of stone to the day he sacrificed his friend’s corpse to obtain a weapon, he knew that to gain power something had to be given back. Over the course of 15 years, he was betrayed and betrayed himself, he was used and abused, beaten and broken, lost and gained many things , he even killed for justice and selfishness. But throughout the entire time, he gained the one thing he always wanted: a unique self. He gained the power, he was promised and after a decade and a half that same door appeared. His challenge over, his time well spent and entered just as he did before. When he stepped out onto the forest floor, he looked younger and the things he dropped had no change to them. He picked his items up and went home. If someone could look into his eyes, they could an eerie glow and a smirk on his face. Personality Zen is normally by himself and enjoys his lonesome. But, when a person he knows or is simply kind enough to hang out, he would be willing to socialize with that individual. Appearance He is a 5'8 albino, that is kinda skinny. He has a vertical eye on the lower portion of his neck, it's usually closed, but opens if he is awakened. Abilities [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Condition Superhuman Physique]: It took him nearly half a decade to achieve this level of physical and mental condition. Years of training, a genetic experiment, and a mystic transfusion later his very being is superior to a normal human on a large scale. The Beginning Equipment